


say something of substance or nothing at all

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, F/M, Future Fic, Jackson Comes Back, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Toast, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson has a speech to give, and he’s looking for the right words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say something of substance or nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Prompt #128 - Substance at fullmoon_ficlet. Apparently when I think substance, I think _weddings_ and _toasts_ , so here we are. Have a bit of fluff! As always, I do not own the world nor characters of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

Lydia finds Jackson in the men’s room, where he leans on the sink, staring into the mirror, rehearsing words barely said under his breath. He straightens only when he hears close the door with a click and she throws the lock.

“I can’t decide if the installation of several private unisex bathrooms during the last renovation was an attempt to do the right thing, or acknowledging the number of married couples who sneak away for a quickie mid-reception,” Lydia says idly. “So tell me, is this the sort of problem that a blow job would solve, or is it something more deeply set? They’re married, Jackson; there’s nothing you can do about it now.”

“I don’t want to break them up,” he grumbles, a hint of Britain still lingering in his voice. Stiles calls it an affectation, but it’s more something that Jackson is stuck with, his accent mutable and fluid based on where he is and where he’s been. Words drift into use along with pronunciation; after living in London for two years and Paris for another after that, his accent has mutated into something strange. Much like himself, half lizard and half wolf, and currently entirely irritable. “Contrary to popular opinion, I do not loathe Stilinski.”

“And yet, you still spend most gatherings sniping at each other. If Danny and I weren’t so secure in our partners, we might believe that it’s your own strange method of foreplay. I’d certainly believe that of Stiles.” Her fingers pick at the tiny bright mother-of-pearl buttons on his shirt. “Did you write your speech last night and are now having second thoughts, or did you delay and now have nothing of substance to say?”

She’s on the right track, which isn’t a surprise to Jackson. “I wrote it,” he grumbles. “I wrote the speech, but it’s pure fluff, talks about high school and lacrosse and I can’t _say_ anything important. Stilinski’s _grandmother_ is out there. I doubt she knows that he waded into telluric currents to save Danny when he was losing himself to them. And Danny’s mother still doesn’t know I’m a werewolf. I can’t talk about pack. I can’t talk about anything that’s actually _important_ to either of them.”

“Jackson.” Lydia takes his hands in her own, brings them to her lips and kisses his fingertips. “You will give your speech about high school, and lacrosse, and the fact that you have known Danny since you were in diapers. And it will be beautiful and poignant and you will admit that you lost him to Stiles when they were in college, and that you have _never_ seen any two men more suited to each other. And when Scott stands to give his own speech for Stiles, he will say that he always knew that Stiles’s place was by Danny’s side, even if they couldn’t figure it out. And it will all be true, and there will not be a dry eye in the room.”

She parts his hands, insinuates herself into the space between his arms, and he holds on. She has always been his anchor, even when he was overseas, and he can’t imagine being anywhere else than here.

“And you know that in a year, when it is time for Danny to give his own speech for you, and Stiles to speak for me, they will say much the same,” she murmurs against his chest. “Talk from the heart, Jackson. It isn’t _fluffy_ , it’s true. And it’s real. And it’s what they want to hear.”

“You plan on having Stiles as your maid of honor?” Jackson asks.

She laughs softly. “Who else? And it would be matron; he’s married.” Lydia pauses and tilts her head. “There’s one thing missing, however.”

Jackson knows a cue when he hears it, and even though they’re in the bathroom at the reception for their best friends, this apparently is the right moment. “Marry me, Lydia Martin?”

She beams, and he feels the heat through his body in the shimmer of her smile. “Of course. However, right now,” she slides away from him, takes his hand in hers and tugs him to the door, “you have a speech to give.”

#

An hour—and several drinks—later, Danny and Stiles finally make their way to the table where Jackson sits on his own, taking a break from the social whirlwind of following Lydia around the reception. He nudges out a chair with one foot and Danny drops into it, Stiles tugged onto his lap as the sound of clinking glasses rises and Danny nudges a kiss from his husband.

“Good speech,” Danny says, and Jackson nods in reply because it really had worked out. 

He raises his own glass to toast them again, and takes a drink. “Lydia said yes,” he replies, and there’s a sudden shout on the other side of the room as Erica jumps on Boyd’s back and Scott yanks Lydia into a hug.

Werewolves. There are never any secrets around them.

“Dude.” Stiles leans forward, holds one hand out and Jackson clasps it cautiously. Stiles yanks, and Jackson is pulled into a back-clapping hug, thumping hard. “Congratulations.”

Danny grabs a glass from the table and raises it, toasting Jackson in return. “You know what you said in your speech, about how it was a rocky road to get here, but we’re all exactly where we need to be right now? You were right,” Danny says, his hand on his husband’s hip and his glass raised to Jackson. “Perfect toast. We are all on the right path, and I’m glad we made it here together.”

Jackson sees the way Danny grins when Stiles looks at him, knows it won’t be long before they sneak off together. And he sees Lydia smile at him from across the floor, and he couldn’t agree more. “Rocky road, right place, it’s all true.” He clinks his glass with both Stiles and Danny and they drink to the future that begins in that moment. It’s going to be a brilliant one.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
